COS Deleted Scenes
by HiddenHikari
Summary: This is a side story to my other story "Conqueror of Shamballa Move New Ending". This is a collection of all the deleted smut in the story! For all my loving RoyXEd smex fans! WARNINGS: Smex, guy/guy, and maybe some spoilers!


Roy looked at Ed, "Hey Edward?" He asked.

Ed looked up, "Hm?" He asked, shyly.

"Thank you. Thank you for coming back to me."

Ed's eyes got huge as he saw the colonel lean over and kiss him slowly on the lips. Roy deepened the kiss by pushing his tongue in the younger man's mouth. As they pulled away, Roy looked Ed deep in the eyes, "I love you Edward Elric. I always have." He said, pushing them back into a kiss before Ed could say 'I love you' back. 

Roy's tongue searched Ed's mouth before his hands started to slide up the smaller of the two's shirt. As his hand tickled across one of Ed's nipples, it made the blonde moan. Roy smirked into the kiss as he pushed Ed back on the bed.

Ed looked up at Roy, embarrassed, the red on his cheeks proved it.

Roy's smirk, turned to an expressionless frown, "Are you okay with this?"

"Ah…yeah…" Ed said as he looked away. He felt Roy shift on top of him, he bit his lip to stop himself from moaning.

Roy noticed this as he leaned closer and whispered in Ed's ear, "Do you like that?" Roy asked as he started to grind with Ed, "Do you like it when I do this, Fullmetal?"

"AH!" Ed said, finally letting a noise escape, "Nng…"

Roy started to grind harder, then he lifted up and replaced it with his hand. He started undoing Ed's belt and slipped his hands underneath his underwear, his fingers tickled lightly across Ed's increasingly hard erection. Roy's long fingers wrapped around the organ and he started to pump it.

Ed now moaned full out, his hands tangling in the sheets. "M-more…" He asked, some what quietly.

Roy pumped faster, making Ed moan louder and louder. Ed could feel himself start to slip into nothing, he wanted to just tell the Colonel to just do whatever to him, but figured he'd regret it later.

Roy leaned close to Ed's ear again, "Is this your first time, Fullmetal?"

Ed blushed even more, with the hassle of looking for the stone and all that other stuff; he'd never really had time for girls…or guys. Ed nodded slowly.

Roy smirked, "Then this will be fun…for me." The black haired man said as he began to kiss Ed passionately and roughly. Ed kissed back clumsily, still not used to the feeling of the other tongue occupying his mouth. Ed began to moan into the kiss and knew what the feeling that was starting in this stomach and spreading through the rest of his body and settling the most around his now very hard erection.

"You like this, don't you?" Roy asked into the kiss.

"Mmm…s-so?" Ed asked shyly, he let a rather loud moan escape his lips when he felt Roy start to grind against him.

Roy started to pull his mouth away from Ed's, probably to say something like:_ I'm afraid I'll squash you, you're still so small, _but decided to refrain from anything along those lines. He placed his lips back against Ed's and continued to grind. Ed's arms started to latch onto Roy's shoulders.

Roy began to whisper into Ed's ear again, he said, "We can go as far as you like, but tell me if you want to stop…"

Ed closed his eyes and nodded as he began to start grinding back, "Nn…O-okay…" Ed turned Roy's head to kiss him, "Please…I wa- I _need_ more…please…"

Roy nodded seriously as he started to pull up Ed's shirt, he took in the pale skin of Ed's stomach and the way his right arm looked almost completely real. He actually missed the metal; it would've made this a bit kinky.

Roy's fingers tickled lightly across Ed's chest and began to rub his nipples, Ed gasped at the sudden pain, but it quickly turned to moans of pleasure. Roy continued smirking down at the younger man as his other hand continued to pull the shirt up higher and higher until Ed had to lean up for it to come all the way off. Roy threw the shirt lazily onto the floor next to the bed; it was quickly accompanied by Roy's jacket, and then his shirt.

Ed was nervous, but didn't dare voice his thoughts because it might make Roy stop, and that was the last thing he wanted.

Ed felt Roy's hands start to work on his pants, his belt was off in a few seconds, and pants soon followed. Ed stared deep into Roy's eyes as he saw the other man's face come closer and closer to his throbbing erection. He felt Roy's breathe hot and surrounding it. It felt surreal, but so, so amazing. Ed clinched his teeth when he felt Roy's tongue start to slide up and down and tracing delicate patterns on his hardened member. Ed let out a fairly loud moan and started to buck his hips wanting more.

Roy coughed a little and pulled off.

"Nnng…s-sorry…ah…" Ed said, still in his little world of pleasure.

Roy smirked down at his little uke for a moment before getting his own pants off. He picked up Ed's ankles and placed them on his shoulders. He pushed a finger into Ed's tight hole, after a moment he added another and began to scissor his fingers inside of the blond.

Ed moaned again and again, getting increasingly louder each time. His breath coming out hitched. "Ah! Nn...m-more…jus-just f-fuck me already…I-I'm ready!"

"We can't stop now; you know that right, Fullmetal?"

Ed nodded in response, biting down on his lip so hard he started to taste blood in his mouth.

Roy slid his fingers out slowly and Ed immediately felt empty, until he felt Roy's equally-as-hard erection start to fill him slowly. Ed tilted his head backward and screamed, but it quickly turned to moans of pleasure. He felt Roy start to pull out slowly then thrust back into the warmth. Ed felt Roy his prostate, and his hands gripped onto the bed sheets until Roy picked his hands up and lifted them up wrap them around his back. The pressure on Roy's back made him push in harder and harder, hitting that bundle of nerves each and every time.

Roy thrust in over and over and over again, getting faster and harder each time until he had a steady rhythm that Ed moaned along to. His fingers wrapped around Ed's dick and started to pump it along to the beat. It didn't take much of this for Ed to call out, "R-ROY! I-I THINK I'M GONNA CUM!"

Roy kept doing what he was doing for a few more minutes until he replied, "M-me too!" A few more thrusts later, both of their stomachs were covered in the white liquid and Ed was filled with Roy's seed. Roy pulled out of Ed slowly and they just stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before Roy roller off of Ed.

Blushing, Ed stood up out of the bed, "I'm gonna go take a shower…"

When Ed was out of the shower, he found that Roy had changed the sheets out. (Apparently, even really cheep hotels keep and extra set of sheets and a blankets and stuff…) Ed slid back under the blanket. It looked like Roy was already asleep, so Ed just turned toward the edge and closed his eyes. He was startled when he felt Roy's arms wrap around him from behind.

"So…I just took your virginity, huh?"

"You can keep it. I wanted to give it to you anyway…" With that the two drifted asleep.


End file.
